beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Winona Ryder
Category:Film Category:Neurodivergent People Category:USA Category:Celebrities Category:Celebrity Culture Winona Ryder is an American actress best known for her roles in 90's classics like Reality Bites, Heathers and Edward Scissorhands, and later dramatics roles in films such as "Girl, Interrupted". Early Life "Named after the nearby city of Winona, she was given her middle name, Laura, because of her parents' friendship with Laura Huxley, writer Aldous Huxley's wife." Transphobic Bullying ] This story about Winona Ryder getting beat up for wearing boys clothes is going viral - Yahoo By Maggie Parker, November 7, 2017 "“I was wearing an old Salvation Army shop boy’s suit,” the actress recalls. “As I went to the bathroom I heard people saying, ‘Hey, f***** homophobic slur.’ They slammed my head into a locker. I fell to the ground and they started to kick the s*** out of me. I had to have stitches.” Sickeningly, Ryder was the one who got punished for the horrific act. “The school kicked me out, not the bullies.”" "“Years later, I went to a coffee shop and I ran into one of the girls who’d kicked me, and she said, ‘Winona, Winona, can I have your autograph?’ And I said, ‘Do you remember me? Remember in seventh grade you beat up that kid?’ And she said, ‘Kind of.’ And I said, ‘That was me. Go f*** yourself.’”" "We tracked down the source of the story. It’s detailed in a biography of the actress by Nigel Goodall. According to the book, this happened on her third day of seventh grade at Petaluma’s Kenilworth Junior High. “I think they thought I was a gay boy,” she offered, according to the book. At the time Ryder had cropped hair and wore boys clothing “in the spirit of the old gangster movies that possessed her at the time.” In 2013, the actress mentioned that she got picked on quite often for her short hair, which was inspired by the film Bugsy Malone." "Even after she pointed out to the bullies that she was a girl, they kept harassing her. The book says she ended up with fractured ribs and six stitches in her head. When one of those boys’ girlfriends requested an autograph years later, and Ryder asked her if she remembered the little boy who was beaten up, the girl said, “Oh, that f*****?” Ryder then corrected the woman and refused her an autograph."This story about Winona Ryder getting beat up for wearing boys clothes is going viral - Yahoo Neurology "She has been open about her personal struggles with anxiety and depression."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winona_Ryder Astrology Ryder was born on October 29, 1971 at 11:00 AM in Rochester (Minnesota), USA. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Scorpio sun (H11), Pisces moon (H3) and Sagittarius-rising. Within her Pluto in Libra generation (H9), Ryder was born during the Year of the Pig and with her lunar North Node in Aquarius (H2). As a Scorpio sun born in the Chinese Year of the Pig, Ryder is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Squid': "Squids are powerful personalities that can only be ‘checked and balanced’ by themselves. They are highly capable, intelligent individuals who seem to know everything. Generally good natured, they also have a hidden inner dark side which resides deep within themselves. No one is allowed into this secret place, often not even themselves. Squids will even try to bury painful truths within themselves in order to avoid dealing with difficult emotions and situations. Squids are not confrontational. Like their animal namesake, they are mysterious, powerful, and intriguing individuals who, despite their strength and intimidating presence, are more likely to escape from a difficult or dangerous situation than stay and fight. Except of course, when it comes to finding prey. Those born under this sign, as well as those in the animal kingdom, can go on the offensive with such speed and skill that others don’t realize what has happened until it is all over. Also like the animal, those born under this sign are often categorized as aggressive when they are really more curious. The sheer power and self-control they hold inside radiates out to others and can even scare people away." Mars in Aquarius (H2), Venus in Scorpio (H11), Mercury in Scorpio (H11), Lilith in Scorpio (Rx, H11), Chiron in Aries (H4), Ceres in Leo (H8). Major Aspects Lilith conjunct Sun, Moon trine Sun, Neptune sextile Pluto, Sun quincunx Saturn, Moon square Jupiter, Chiron sextile NN, NN sextile Jupiter, Juno quincunx Mars, Lilith trine Moon, Pallas opposite Neptune. References Category:Sun in Scorpio Category:Sun in H11 Category:Moon in Pisces Category:Moon in H3 Category:Sagittarius-rising Category:Pluto in Libra Category:Pluto in H9 Category:Year of the Pig Category:NN in Aquarius Category:NN in H2 Category:Scorpio-Pig Category:Scorpio-Pisces Category:Mars in Aquarius Category:Mars in H2 Category:Venus in Scorpio Category:Venus in H11 Category:Mercury in Scorpio Category:Mercury in H11 Category:Lilith in Scorpio Category:Lilith Rx Category:Lilith in H11 Category:Chiron in Aries Category:Chiron in H4 Category:Ceres in Leo Category:Ceres in H8 Category:Lilith-Sun Category:Moon-Sun Category:Neptune-Pluto Category:Sun-Saturn Category:Moon-Jupiter Category:Chiron-NN Category:NN-Jupiter Category:Juno-Mars Category:Lilith-Moon Category:Pallas-Neptune